


A Man With A Plan

by SumthinClever



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, In the Epilogue Anyway, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: Draco has aplan. And it is fool proof.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Man With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Drarryopoly Fic 9! :D
> 
> Infinite thanks to [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382) for her infinite wisdom, brilliance for bouncing ideas off of, and suggestions for how to make this fic work, even if I got too excited and posted it before she...actually read it. 😅

Draco stayed after Potions, nervously waiting for his Slytherin-Gryffindor classmates to exit the room. Potter spared him a glance as he and his friends left, but Draco was too worried about _this_ part of the plan to think on what came next. And Draco _did_ have a plan: he was going to lure Professor Snape away from his Potions storeroom, nab the Polyjuice he’d seen stashed at the back, and get out before Snape was any the wiser. It was fool proof.

“You coming, Draco?” Crabbe asked, hanging in the doorframe and staring back in at him.

Well, almost fool proof.

“Not yet. You two go on ahead. I have a question for Professor Snape,” Draco responded, which caused Snape to pause in his efforts to collect his class materials and look at him, raising a curious eyebrow that turned into a more calculating look the longer he watched Draco. Draco fought the urge to fidget under the scrutiny.

Crabbe shrugged and Goyle, behind him, grunted as they both turned and left the room.

“And what assistance is it that you require, Draco?” his godfather asked him when they were the only two left in the room.

“Well, sir, I was getting a head start and looking over the material for our NEWTs next year, and this particular theory confused me,” Draco said, pointing to a section in his Advanced Potions Theory book to an obscure reference that he knew Snape had more books on in his rooms. “I was wondering if I could borrow a few more books on the topic.”

“Of course, Draco,” Snape said and turned to go find the requested texts.

When he cleared the door to his apartment, Draco scurried to retrieve the Polyjuice from the storeroom. He’d just stuffed it in his bag and returned to Snape’s desk when his godfather arrived back with the books.

“Thank you, sir,” Draco said, taking the books and clutching them to his chest to stop what he was sure was his heart visibly pounding. “I really must dash off to my next class now. Ta!” he cried as he rushed from the room.

*

After classes, Draco’s stomach was in revolt, thinking of all that could go wrong with the next part of his plan. To get close to Potter, Draco would ideally be one of his best friends, but the thought of becoming Weasley, Granger, or, Merlin forbid, Longbottom, almost turned his stomach more than the nerves did. Draco watched Potter at dinner and noticed that he seemed pretty chummy with Finnegan and Thomas, as well, and Draco decided he’d take one of their hairs.

Luck was on his side when the opportunity to acquire a hair presented itself that following afternoon. Thomas and Finnegan were messing about, play fighting in the corridor. Draco took the chance to pass them by closer than necessary and pluck a hair from someone’s bent head. He wasn’t even sure whose hair he’d managed to nab but he knew he was successful as he heard shouts behind him.

“Hey! No hair pulling!”

“I didn’t pull your hair, you tosser!”

Draco smiled as the sounds of renewed scuffles started up when he turned the corner. And to add to his merriment, Professor Snape came walking down the hall Draco had just turned down.

“Professor, I do believe two students are fighting on the next hall. Gryffindors, by the looks of it.”

Snape’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas and a malicious smile split his face. He practically skipped to the next corridor and shouted, “Finnegan! Thomas! 10 points from Gryffindor each and detention with me tomorrow for disorderly conduct.”

The boys’ annoyed groans were just the boost Draco needed as he executed this next part of his plan.

*

“Well,” Draco said, looking in the mirror at his altered appearance, “this is certainly one for the books.”

Draco’s skin, usually as pale as moonlight, was now a smooth, chocolate brown. His fine blond locks were now black and tightly coiled ringlets. Thomas wasn’t bad to look at, so Draco could admit he was attracted to his change in countenance, but he was also self-absorbed enough to deeply desire his own face back.

He took a deep breath. “Concentrate, Draco. You’re on a mission here.”

Now to find Potter and his friends. Draco knew he would have time as Snape was sure to keep Thomas and Finnegan in detention doing some disgusting thing or another for ages.

Draco found some lower-year Gryffindors leaving the library and heading the direction of their common room. He trailed behind from a distance, not wanting anything to blow his cover too soon. When they arrived, Draco took note of the location and password in case he needed to get up here for any other reason. One never knew how such information may come in use.

When they made it through the portrait hole, Draco was gladdend to find the Golden Trio and Longbottom in overstuffed chairs by a fireplace, laughing at some unknown joke. He walked over to join their conversation, and sat after a round of greetings for “Dean.”

Draco was surprised and pleased to find out they were discussing Longbottom’s love life. Apparently, he was dating Loony Lovegood after that debacle at the Ministry last year. Nothing like a madcap adventure to spur on a Gryffindor, even one as near-hopeless as Longbottom.

“And what of you, Harry?” Draco queried. The name felt funny in his mouth. He only ever said it in the privacy of his own head, but Draco was well aware that Thomas wouldn’t call Potter by his last name.

“And what of me, what?” Harry answered, sounding confused.

“Who are you interested in now? I’m sure you have your pick of partners.” Draco tried to sound only mildly curious, but this was his burning question, the reason he’d snuck the Polyjuice potion and into Harry’s circle of friends. He needed to know if Harry liked him as much as Draco liked Harry.

“Well I…er,” Harry babbled before Weasley cut him off.

“We all know Harry’s pining after my sister,” he said.

The room fell silent for a second and it took Draco a moment to remember that Girl-Weasley was currently dating the boy he was impersonating and perhaps Draco should have a stronger reaction than the disinterest he was sporting.

“I-,” he began before Granger overrode whatever his weak protest would have been.

“Ronald!” she shrieked, shoving at Weasley’s shoulder and casting an apologetic look at “Dean.”

Draco couldn’t decide what answer to give Weasley’s input nor Granger’s apology, but he was spared responding to either when Harry spoke up, louder than Granger and Weasley trying to defend himself.

“Actually,” Harry said, embarrassed but firm, “it’s not Ginny that I currently, er, fancy.”

“Oooh,” Lavender Brown said from the other side of the room. “If it’s not Ginny, then who _do_ you like, Harry?”

Harry blushed, seeming to realize that he’d put himself on the spot and his friends were now curious for his answer.

“Oh, I bet it’s still Cho!” one of the Patil twins said from beside Brown. Draco could never remember which one was a Gryffindor and which a Ravenclaw.

“No, I,” Harry tried to interject again before random others from around the common room started calling out their guesses.

“No, it’s definitely Wood! I remember how much you liked him, Harry,” Katie Bell said, making Draco raise an eyebrow.

“I _admired_ _him_ -,” Harry retorted, flushing deeper than before.

“It’s alright, Harry. You can admit that it’s me you’re pining for,” laughed Cormac McLaggen.

“Oh, _in your dreams_ , McLaggen!” Harry answered hotly.

As the names kept flying from all corners of the room, Harry got increasingly flustered and annoyed before he finally snapped, “Oh for the love of-, it’s Malfoy! It’s Malfoy, alright!”

The room fell into a deeper silence than when Weasley first suggested Girl-Weasley, except for the lone camera flash from Colin Creevey.

“Oh, _I knew it_!” Draco cried, smile breaking free and laughing delightedly. Harry liked him back!

All eyes in the room swivelled to stare at him confusedly and Draco worked to school his features, but he knew his goose was cooked. And when he felt his body rearranging into his own instead of sporting Thomas’s features, the sound of gasps and expletives filled the room and Draco locked eyes with a wide-eyed Harry.

“Uh…oops?” he said. “But if it makes any difference, I like you, too.”

Any hope that Harry had of responding to that was drowned out when the room exploded in shouts.

*

Harry lay in bed, laughing until his sides hurt remembering the situation. They had been together 10 years now and even now he never let Draco live down how they’d confessed their feelings to each other.

“I still say that occasion doesn’t really count because I _didn’t know it was you_!” he argued.

“Ah, ah, Potter. But it _was_ me and I said it back,” Draco said, straightening his robes in the mirror before he left for work.

“Such a sneaky way to try and find out how I feel.”

“Cunning,” Draco retorted. “And it worked, so I won’t hear another word against my plan.”

“Even though stealing his Polyjuice got you a week’s detention with Snape?” Harry countered.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me. He had me scrubbing the filthiest cauldron explosions and preparing the vilest ingredients. _By hand_! Took my wand as soon as I arrived, the snake,” Draco complained, causing Harry to laugh all over again.

“You were so mad that week. And quite a bit rank, if memory serves,” Harry grinned.

“Don’t you dare! I always washed immediately after leaving his detentions and scrubbed my skin raw before coming to see you.”

“Yes love, but some smells lingered. I just didn’t have the heart to tell you.” Harry sniggered again when Draco smacked him upside the head with a pillow.

“That’ll teach you, Potter,” Draco said, readjusting his robes again. “I was always immaculately dressed and smelled divine.”

“Yeah, that’ll teach me,” Harry smiled fondly. “And I’d say you got something good out of the bargain.”

Draco turned around and Harry could tell he was on the verge of saying something sarcastic, but instead his expression softened and his lips lifted in a sweet smile before he leaned down to kiss Harry. “Yeah, I guess I did.”


End file.
